Worth The Wait
by Don'tLetThemGetYouDown
Summary: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen have been in love since they were in kindergarten but once Jacob Black moves to town, he stakes his claim on Bella. It has been six years since they have seen each other but when Edward moves back into town, Bella can't seem to stay away from him and Edward is not giving up without a fight. AH/AU. Canon.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners the original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Summary: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen have been in love since they were in kindergarten but once Jacob Black moves to town, he stakes his claim on Bella. It has been six years since they have seen each other but when Edward moves back into town, Bella can't seem to stay away from him and Edward is not giving up without a fight.  
**

**All human, all original couples.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward Cullen was my first love. Not that I could ever admit that to anyone.

I met him when I was six on the playground of Fork's elementary school. Even then I knew that he was beautiful. His cooper hair stood tall and spiked amongst the bowl cuts of the kindergarten class. His green eyes reminded me of the beautiful garden that our class planted in the school yard.

By the end of the year he had pulled my pigtails and I declared my love for him. In first grade we were married on the steps of the playground where we met. That day he was my first kiss. Don't worry it was brief and chaste.

We were blissfully happy until we started fourth grade and we each got cooties forcing us to have an amicable divorce.

Against the odds we remained best friends through middle school. That was the year when we met Jake.

Jacob Black was small, scrawny and oddly tan for the Seattle weather. Jake had stayed on the reservation for the first years of his schooling. It wasn't until my mother's glowing reviews of Fork's Elementary that his father decided to move Jake.

I had known that his father was friends with my father but my elementary years were obscured and eclipsed by my romance with Edward, both platonic and passionate.

All three of us were instantly friends but no matter the story my heart belonged to Edward.

It wasn't until high school that I realized that Jake was violently jealous of the relationship Edward and I had with each other. I don't know if it was because he liked me or he hated that I took up all of Edward's attention.

Edward protected and spoiled me. He helped me with my homework when I was failing, drove me around when I couldn't afford to get my own car, he held me the night that my mother remarried while I spent the reception crying in the bushes.

I could tell that Jake was jealous of all the attention we gave each other.

That was why in our senior year when Jake asked me to go to the movies with him, without Edward, I decided that it was a reasonable request.

That was the night that changed everything. That was the night that Jake kissed me and by all inconceivable reasons, I kissed him back.

At the time, I never believed that Edward couldn't possibly love me the way that I loved him, irrevocably and undeniably.

Jake became my boyfriend the next week.

After that Edward dated possibly every girl in school except for his twin sister and me, of course.

Yet we passed through high school without incident. We graduated still friends and Jake and I still a couple. Until that night. The night that changed my life.

**Six Years Ago…**

There was a loud screeching noise in my ear that alerted me to the fact that one of my best friends was standing right next to me.

"Alice for god's sake!" I cried grabbing my throbbing ear.

"BELLA!" She moaned and put her hands on my shoulders, shoving me about. "We graduated! Stop being so uptight!" She threw her arm around my shoulder and pulled me tightly to her. "This is our summer of advenTURE!"

I sighed and tried to pull away from her surprisingly tight grip from the tiny black haired pixy.

"Alice do you mind leaving my girlfriend alone please?" Jake asked as he slid up next to me. "I would like to spend some time with her tonight. Alone." He winked at her.

"Gross." She muttered angrily and pulled away from me. "Jake you get her for the next year while we are all away at school. Let us have her for the summer." _Without you_. Even though she didn't say the words I knew what she really meant. She had always despised Jake.

She constantly compared him to a mutt and was a firm believer that I was meant to be with her brother, Edward. Not only because it would make us sisters, or so she would claim but because we were both into the same whiny crap.

"Alice." I warned. We had had many a fight about Jake but she would always let them go because she knew that our friendship was more important than this argument.

"Fine." She snapped her body away from mine and walked over to Jasper Whitlock, the man she swore she was going to marry.

Jasper had moved to Forks in high school from Texas in our sophomore year. Alice was easily charmed by his accent and did not hesitate to become his first friend at Forks High. Nothing had yet to happen between them but Alice told me she wasn't worried.

"Everything happens in time dear." She had mumbled mystically. "When it does, it'll be worth the wait."

Jake pulled me away from the crowd and towards the side of the house. The house was Edward and Alice's. Their parents had graciously given us the house—more like mansion—with no parental supervision.

He forced me up against the wall and kissed me roughly, the obvious tequila on his breath and in a cold cup he had touching my leg.

"Jake," I groaned and pushed him away from me. "You're drunk."

"So, sweetheart," He always dropped nicknames when he was drunk…or horny. "I want you." He pressed himself against me crudely, his erection pushing up against me.

"Jake, I told you already." I snapped. "I don't think we're ready for that yet."

"Honey." He whined. He sloppily ran his lips to my neck bracing his hands against the wall. "I can make you feel good."

"JAKE." I growled this time and shoved him firmly against his chest. He stumbled backwards and I could see his eyes turn black.

"Fuck Bella!" He yelled and threw the cup in his hand across the yard. "I'm getting tired of this bullshit! Why don't you want to have sex with me? Am I not good enough for you?" His voice was strong in the beginning but began to slur as he lost his stamina.

"Jake, I've told you before, you're still too immature. You don't understand what this really means to me." I told him as seriously and slowly as I could.

"Well guess what! I don't need you to tease me, I've had other offers and they don't give a fuck about my immaturity!" He growled.

"Well go find them then because I am not having sex with. Not now. Not ever." I seethed and pushed him once more against the chest before stalking off back towards the party.

I quickly grabbed a cup from the refreshment table and pushed past all the drunken graduates into the house. There was only one person I wanted to see right now.

I ran up the stairs through the house that I had been through hundreds of times and towards the second door on the right. I could hear some music trying to drown out all the news from downstairs and walked in without so much as a knock.

"Why are you up here all by yourself?" I asked Edward quietly or as quietly as I could over the music.

He smiled up at me from his position on his bed. "Waiting for you of course."

I rolled my eyes, already feeling better once he was in my sights. I locked the door and plopped myself down on the bed next to him, our arms touching but neither of us moved.

"What's wrong?" He asked seriously after looking at me for a moment.

I smiled and placed my cup on his nightstand. Edward always knew when something was wrong with me.

"Jake and I fought. I think I kind of broke up with him." I admit while scrunching up my face.

Edward chuckled and looked down at his lap. He raised his fist. "Props."

I sigh, reluctantly pounding his fist with mine. "Oh Edward, how will the girls flock to you if you continue to act this way?"

His green eyes pierce me and his face curled into a smirk. "Well I haven't had a problem yet now have I?"

"But your pretty looks won't last forever." I smirk and tap his nose.

"You think I'm pretty?" He winked and moved his face until our foreheads were leaning against each other.

"You know you're amazingly handsome Edward." I groaned. Inflated ego much?

"I know. I just didn't know that you know." He whispered seriously.

"Edward." I groaned my head falling back on the pillow behind me.

"Bella." He sighed and turned on his side to face me. "I hope you know that I think you're beautiful."

I blush and cover my face with my hands.

"Please don't do that." He pulled my hands back from my face and turned me towards him. "I love it when you blush…" His words mumbled off into a whisper and I was unable to hear what else he said.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head embarrassedly. "Never mind it was…stupid."

"No. Edward. What did you say?" I said turning towards him completely, our faces and chests lined up, his body so close to mine that I could feel the heat radiating off of him.

"I said…" He hesitated for a moment trying to decide if he should tell me. "I wonder how far down it goes…" He speaks slowly and whispers but this time I hear him, loud and clear.

I feel my cheeks heat up again and my breath becomes shallow.

"I'm sorry. Dammit Bella. I shouldn't have said that." He reaches up and rubs his face with his hands petulantly.

"Edward," I murmur and take a hold of his hands. "It's okay."

"No it's not. That's what you guys broke up over right? You've been fighting about sex?" He sighs and rubs his face again.

I groan and flip onto my back. "I can't believe that Jake told you. What an asshole."

"Why didn't you tell me? You tell me everything Bella. What's wrong?" He said and took my hand in his, our fingers intertwining naturally. I have a flashback to our "wedding day" and us lying on the grass exactly like this on that day.

I lay back and look at the roof, his hand still gripping mine tightly.

"It's not that I don't want to." I whisper nervously. "It's that I'm not sure he's the person that I want to be with for the first time."

"What?" He turns his head to look at me but I refuse to look at him.

"He's not necessarily the most attentive or gentle when it comes to that kind of stuff."

His grip tightens around my hand. "Does he hurt you Bella?" His voice is strained angrily.

"No. That's not what I mean at all, I know he would never purposefully hurt me but I'm just not sure that he's the right person for it. It's probably just stupid but I always imagined that my first time with someone would be just gentle and like white sheets with wind flowing in through the open window. Wow okay, I know that sounds stupid I've read way too many of those stupid bodice rippers." I shake my head at myself and Edward releases my hand before sitting up.

"Bella, yes you do read way too many of those but no, it's not stupid. You should feel comfortable and loved your first time. If you know that Jake's not going to do that for you don't settle for it." He looks at me sincerely and reaches for my hand again. This time he strokes my palm with his thumb. "It should be special for you. Especially for you Bella."

"What do you mean especially for me?" I ask and turn to face him finally, feeling less embarrassed than I had all night.

"I mean that you're special Bella. You deserve something amazing. Whoever that is." He bites his lip and looks down at our joined hands.

My heart begins to race, the drumming echoing in my ears overshadowing everything around me. I'm not sure why I'm suddenly so nervous but at the same time I am. Something has shifted in the air as we lay next to each other. I'm very aware of the fact that I am on his bed and that Edward is much more experienced than I am and definitely much more experienced that Jake was. I was his first girlfriend and his first kiss but Edward was my first kiss. My first husband. It occurs to me for a moment that it wouldn't be completely stupid for him to be my first…lover.

I've heard the stories from the girls around school about his experience and I've known for a long time that he isn't a virgin. He didn't exactly tell me when it happened but he did eventually tell me that it did happen.

I bite my lip as well and realize that we've been sitting here in silence for quite some time except for the pulsing of the music in the background.

"Edward…" I sigh.

Before I can think about what is happening Edward is clutching my face in his hands and he's kissing me. He's really kissing me. It's not the sloppy kisses that Jake gives me lazily but Edward is kissing me like this is his mission in life. He moans desperately as a fire begins to spread through my body. He strokes my lips with his tongue before I open my mouth, allowing our tongues to mingle together.

I begin to claw at his body with my hands, reaching to wrap myself around him and still unable to get close enough. I'm increasingly aware that his erection was pressing up against my stomach.

He reached down pulled my thigh up around his waist, clutching it tightly in his palm. I'm suddenly regretting refusing to wear the stupid party dress that Alice wanted me to wear. It would've allowed Edward much better access than the stupid tight jeans that I decided on.

"Oh God, Bella." He cried and desperately tries to touch as much of me as he can.

"Edward." I moaned breathlessly and cup my hands around his neck. His touches are anxious but soft and deliberate, almost as if he had thought about this before and was desperate to act out everything he had always imagined. At least that was how I felt.

Unable to resist my lust any longer I quickly pushed him over so I was leaning over him. He reacted instantly and sat up tugging at my mouth with his lips. I pushed off his open jacket and jerked the buttons of his shirt.

I pushed my hands inside of the unbuttoned shirt and threw it off his shoulders.

He pulled away from my lips and grasped my hands, holding them away from his body. "Bella stop." He implored as he gasped for air. "Just stop for a minute."

I imagine he can see the hurt on my face that I feel inside me as he releases my hands and cups my face in his hands. "Bella, I just want to make sure that you're of sound mind." He kisses me sweetly on the lips sadly. "I don't want to do anything that you'll regret."

"Edward." I begin slowly. "I'm better than I've been in months. I want to be here with you_. I want you_."

I can see the corner of his mouth begin to twitch in a smile. "I want you Bella. I always have."

I can't help the giggle that falls from my lips and he finally breaks out into a full, crooked smile. He presses his forehead against mine and kisses me sweetly and softly again. "Why do you think I married you in Kindergarten? "

I feel my cheeks heat up in a blush. "I can't believe you remember that." I blurt even though I know that I have never forgotten it.

"I never forgot." He whispered. "I was just bidding my time."

I pull myself up onto my knees, straddling him, so that my face is towering over his. I wrap my arms around his neck and lean into a deep kiss.

It's not long before we become heated again, my shirt thrown off into the corner of his room, our chests pressed tightly against each other and my hips grinding slowly against his.

Edward slowly runs his hands down my back leaving shivers in his wake until he is palming my ass in his hands. He pulls me against him thrusting me against his throbbing length.

I gasp in pleasure and throw my head back, Edward immediately clamps his lips onto my neck, leaving his mark on my skin.

His arms slip from beneath me and I'm gently laid down on the bed, however we are flipped to the other side. He leans over me, his hands on both sides of me, looking at me intently and lovingly.

"Make love to me." I whisper before I can even realize the words are leaving my lips but once they do I find that I don't regret only how lame they sound. I had always hated that phrase but there was no other way to describe what I wanted Edward to do with me.

He sits stunned on top of me. "Bella, I can't take that from you."

I roll my eyes in annoyance. "I'm giving it to you and I swear if you make me say anything else that's sappy I'm going to punch you."

"Maybe you should. Bella this isn't a good idea." I attempt to pull him into a kiss again, ignoring his words but he quickly clamps onto my wrists and pushes them back against the bed.

"Edward…" I whimper. I'm not interested in having this argument. Despite him holding me down, I lean my body up and kiss him gently. "I want this. I want you. I thought you wanted me too…"

"Fuck Bella." He hissed and kissed me quickly. "Of course I do. I always have." He placed another chaste kiss on my lips and looked at me deeply.

"Then take off my pants." I growled.

His smile grew and his lips made their way back towards me. He peppered kisses on my skin beginning at my mouth and trailing down my body. He left a brief kiss above my core through my pants and looked up hesitantly.

He slid slowly off the bed onto his knees in front of her. His eyes bore through mine as he unbuttoned them and peeled them off my legs.

I shivered in anticipation as he threw them across the room while licking his lips. "If we're going to do this Bella, we're going to do this correctly." He whispered huskily. He hooked his fingers into the edges of my underwear and I was embarrassed that I had worn light blue boy shorts instead of some lacy crap that Alice continuously bought me. "Which means you need to be good and wet for me. Do you understand?"

A strangled sound came out of my mouth.

He smirked and flung my underwear off before descending upon me. His nose lightly passed my clit causing my body to jerk and throb violently. He hummed contently against me and I arched my body up in pleasurable response.

Edward lifted his head up off of my body to speak to me but I lost all hearing as he quickly stroked me. "Huh?" I cried while curling my fingers tightly around his comforter.

"Bella if you're going to do that, I do request that you take that bra off." He said cockily.

"What?" I whimpered looking at him even more confused by his sudden need to have a conversation.

"Take. Off. Your. Bra." He reiterated slowly.

I quickly pulled at said bra and threw it to join the rest of my clothes.

"Is someone an eager beaver?" He smirked. "Or rather is someone's beaver eager?"

I felt my cheeks heat up and pushed his head back down between my legs. His laugh vibrated against me and I could feel myself becoming wetter because of it.

I squirmed against him as he took a long languid lick of me. "You taste so fucking amazing." He murmured against me. "I've dreamed about this for so long." His words vibrated through me causing me to reach down and stroke his hair, my fingers running through the soft mop on his head.

"Touch yourself." He whispered. I had no idea how he was able to stay so coherent throughout this whole situation when I couldn't even force myself to keep my mouth closed, nonetheless use it for spoken word.

I regrettably let go of his copper mane and reached up, massaging my breasts the way I liked. I could feel his eyes on me but couldn't force myself to look down at him. He continues to drag his tongue up for a few strokes before I finally can look at him. I see the pink flashes of his tongue against my wet flesh and feel myself clenching around him.

He darts his tongue quickly inside of me and pulls back out. His eyes bore into me as he seems to be assessing my reaction. My back arches and my fingers slide back down into his hair edging him on.

His hands rest on my hips, holding me down on the bed. His tongue curls inside of me and it's only a few seconds before I can feel my breath catching and my body tighten around him, a strong scream coming out of my mouth. He never stops his assault on me until my body has relaxed back into his mattress but still shaking around him.

He pulls his body up and we press together, his lips tasting faintly like me.

"Now." I grumble against his lips and he wastes no time in pulling off his pants and boxers off at the same time. I barely have a second to absorb his naked form before he's lying on top of me again. "Shit." He mutters as I feel him rubbing against me, his erection slipping against my wet flesh, pressing up against my clit.

"Do it, Edward." I moaned my lips against his ear.

"Fuck, we need a condom Bella." He groans trying to move off of me.

I reach my arms underneath his arms grasping his shoulders. "I'm on the pill." I say simply.

He moves his forehead against mine, his eyes looking at me earnestly. "Are you sure Bella, we can stop."

I kiss him in response and grasp his thick erection in my hands, lining him up with my entrance.

He slide into me slowly pausing as he reached my hilt, stretching me in a strange way. Not bad but strange. "Are you okay?"

I nuzzled his neck and pressed a kiss below his ear. "I'm perfect. Keep going." Then he was suddenly and completely inside of me. I felt a brief sting of discomfort but felt it ebbing away as he held still, my body getting used to the spread of his body inside me.

"Are you okay? I'll stop. We can stop." He peppered kisses among my face in between words.

"Edward. Please." He braced his arms on the sides of my head before sliding out and sliding back in against me, reaching a spot inside me that makes my toes curl.

Our brief moans and sounds of wet skin slipping against each other filled the room as we absorbed the other.

"God Bella, you're so tight." He moaned. His flittered across my skin and he quickly reached for my hands, clamping them in his, holding them above my head.

It isn't long before we're both panting heavily and both of our nails are digging into each other's hands.

"I, uh, God Bella. I can't wait much longer." He groans though I can hear regret in his voice.

"It's okay." I moan, desperate to feel him come inside me.

His thrusts become erratic and I can feel him shaking all around me until he spills his seed inside of me. I begin to come myself, my body arching off the ground as my already sensitive skin explodes.

I fall back with a huff and Edward collapses on top of me, he pulls out and reaches for tissues next to us. He cleans himself up and lovingly cleans my tingling skin. Then he wraps his arms around me and snuggles to me closely.

"Was it good?" He asks hesitantly, his lips up against my ear.

"It was perfect." I mumble and he relaxes his body against mine. Soon enough I hear his gentle breaths as I draw lazy circles on his arm.

At one point I look up to see his alarm clock.

_3:47._

I gasp and slowly move out of his grasp. He moans in his sleep but reaches out and hugs the pillow I was just laying on before relaxing again into his bed.

I throw on my clothes as carefully and quickly as possible. My father is supposed to be finished with his shift at 4 AM and it takes less than ten minutes to make it back to our house with no traffic, and being that it's 4 AM and its Forks, I know that it won't be a problem.

I look at his sleeping form one last time before shutting the door closed. I feel uneasy about my escape and what is to come in the morning but at the same time I can't help but smile at the memory of his lips on mine and...well other places. I've never felt so love and attended to.

Edward was the person for this, I knew it. I just had to wait and hope for the morning to come.

**Six Years Later (Now)...**

"Are you alright Bells? You've been staring at that bed spread for an awfully long time now. It wouldn't even fit our bed."

I stifle a chuckle and rub my hand over the plastic covering, the dark gray and blue comforter. It was almost identical to the one that Edward had had on his bed that night. Seeing it had triggered my inner monologue.

"Sorry, I just zoned out for a moment." I grinned.

Jake looked at me suspiciously but turned back to his set of plates. "Is this one okay? They all look the same to me." He mumbled, holding his scan gun towards them, his finger twitching on the button, anxious to finish.

"Yeah. It's fine Jake." I sigh and scan some random bedspread. It really doesn't matter anymore.

"Bells..."

_If our love is tragedy...why are you my clarity?_

I fumble my hand, searching through my pockets, desperate for my phone and to avoid another fight.

"Hi Alice." I say without even looking at the caller ID. I know it's her.

She screams into the phone and I pull the phone away from my ear, people staring at me. I'm unaffected by it. This isn't the first time that this has happened.

"He's transferring here." She screeched and I see Jake's eyes travel up towards me suspicious again. It was like he always knew when something was about Edward like he had some creepy sixth sense about it. My heart began thudding loudly in my chest and my ears. Could he hear it?

"Who is?" I ask nonchalantly though I very well know who she is talking about because she has been constantly mentioning the fact that Edward's been trying to get a transfer into the Forks police department and if I could mention it to my father so he'll try to make a space for him.

I hadn't done it but I knew that last week, my father's deputy had retired and they were looking for a replacement. My father had always loved Edward, completely unaware of the fact that he had deflowered me, always assuming that that had been Jake's doing. He would hire him in an instant.

He had liked Jake as well but the moment that he found out that we were dating, things changed. My father no longer grinned at his jokes or welcomed him whenever he showed up uninvited. I had assumed that he would get used to the situation and come to accept our relationship but after six years he seemed to like it even less.

He had always tried to hide it as the years went on but I could see the truth in his eyes the day that I told him that Jake had proposed. He bore through it and grinned at all the parties and all the congratulations but I knew. And Jake knew it too.

"EDWARD!" Alice screamed and this time I knew Jake could hear it this time. He looked at me blankly.

"That's great Alice." I said trying to calm the beating in my heart. "When?"

"He's flying in this weekend to try and look for a new place before starting work." She started taking quickly about how she was throwing him a surprise welcome home party and how I had to come and how I had to help find him a place since I knew all the best places in town.

I barely heard the rest of what he said as I stared down at the floor. It had been years since I had seen Edward. Not since the morning after we had made love. Not since the day I had gotten back together with Jake. Not since the day that I had broken both our hearts.

* * *

**So this is another story that I'm starting up. I've had it in the back of my mind for a long time. It will be updated on Monday's, with no interference on On the Offensive. Both stories have been completely planned out and this one will have 15 chapters including an epilogue. **

**Next chapter will be Edward's POV! And guess whose back in town?**

**So tell me what you think and you just might get a preview with your review ;D **


End file.
